Weeks of a Year InoShikaCho
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: The year already started off interestingly for Ino, she could only imagine where it would go with the things she begins to find out and experience with the three most important men in her life. He smirked at me... "Sure it was just an impulse." HIATUS!


**A/N: So here is my weeks of a year for Shika Ino and Choji. All the drama that could occur between the 3 with Asuma watching over. This one like the other will go from T to M. Probably go down a different path though. If enough people don't review then I am going to delete this story. Sorry. :/ It's gonna start on our New Year's Eve. I know theirs is not set up this way but it's going to be now. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Naruto. I really wish I did...**

_**Weeks Of A Year; ShikaInoCho**_

_Week One_

Ino's Point of View

It was almost time for the New Year to start and I planned to spend it with my 3 favorite people in the world. I glanced at my clock seeing that it was 11 o'clock. 'Almost time to go.' I thought to myself as I tied the strings on the waste of my dress. It was then that I thought of my favorite 3 men in the whole world. Shikamaru Nara, by far the smartest person out there for a great distance. He was a kind, caring, lazy, smart ass, with a practically perfect body on top of it all. The thought of him made me smile. He was by far my favorite person in the world. My best friend above all else.

Then there was Choji Akimichi, the sweetest boy that I had ever met. He always knew how to make me smile, no matter my mood. He was always there to support me when I needed help. And he always had mine and Shikamaru's backs. He had such a huge heart, sometimes I wondered how he could be a shinobi. But he could still lose a few pounds...although he had turned a lot of it into muscle. He thinks I still didn't notice.

And Asuma Sarutobi. He was our Sensei. He was in my eyes one of the strongest men I had ever seen. And he cared so much about the three of us and Kurenai Sensei. Their romance was so cute, even though he thought nobody knew. It was also adorable how close him and Shikamaru had become over the past 3 years. He had become close to all of us actually. And all the money we've wormed out of him....

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my mouth as I walked down the steps from the top floor to the bottom floor of my home. It was time to meet them in a clearing in the woods. We were going to have our own little celebration, with Asuma bringing everything of course. Why did we want to be away from everyone? For one good reason, we wanted to make sure we had a great memory to take with us forever of the three. We didn't know how long we'd be around...

My face fell at the thought at not having one of the three around. I would already worry when they were away on mission...I am sure they did the same for me. I want nothing more than to be around them for a very long time. Well maybe something more.

"Are you leaving now Ino?" I lifted my head to see my dad sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea. I was happy he shook me from those thoughts...I put a fake smile on my face and nodded.

"Yeah. I should be hope a few hours after midnight." I liked that I was old enough to be taken seriously by a lot of people. I know some think I can't do much...What was up with my thought process today, I will never know.

"Alright. Be careful. I will be asleep when you get home and I'm sure your mom will be too." He lifted the cup to his face, sipping away at the tea. I just smiled his way, waved, and ran out the door. I couldn't help the huge smile on my face as I thought of all of the fun things that could happen tonight. I was also really glad that Asuma sensei was giving up any plans with Kurenai for me, Shika, and Choji.

I kicked it into high gear as I jogged through all the back alleys to get to the woods. I wouldn't say it was the longest jog, but a decent 45 minutes. We would be safe there anyways. I eventually came upon them, slowing to walking. They all looked my way, smiled, and waved. What I'd expect from all my boys...

"Hi guys!" I jog the rest of the way to them, not being able to wait. Shikamaru glanced over at me, a huge smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to be late. But you wouldn't miss a New Years with us." Sometimes I feel like he can tell that I like him...this bugs me very much. So before I start blushing I need to change the topic.

"Nope, just left my house a little later than expected." I shrugged.

"Well we're happy you made it." Choji lay his hand on my shoulder, giving me the most sincere smile.

"I am too." I couldn't help the huge grin that grew upon my face. I just wanted to pull them all into a hug then and there. But I could do that at midnight. And it couldn't come any faster. So I figured to zone things out till they told me it was time for the 30 second count down.

We all stood next to each other, looking up at the sky for no reason in-particular. Counting down ever so slowly. It was at that moment a thought rushed into me that I couldn't push out. I guess my body felt it was time. But the logic part of me was fighting it.

"5, 4, 3..." I heard them all saying. I had to stop counting. I took my step closer that was needed. As soon as "1" left their mouths, I leaned in and captured Shika's in mine. It wasn't an intense kiss, but it wasn't a shy kiss. Just a solid lip to lip, tender kiss. And he was kissing me back! Everyone got really quite as they stared at us.

I could feel their eyes on us, but I could also feel Shikmaru's on my face. I could feel myself heating up and I was happy at that moment my eyes were closed. I instantly pulled away. I felt so stupid.

"Happy New Year guys." Asuma said in a slow awkward tone. I knew he was trying to change the topic for my sake so I went along, but not without a silly laugh that escaped my mouth at I scratched the back of my head.

"Happy New Year Asuma Sensai." I let a nervous smile rise on my face. This is just great.

I felt someone's arms around me, my eyes instantly flying open. It was Choji giving me a hug. That means Shikamaru is the only person left to say something to me. This cannot go well. But I reacted, hugging Choji back.

I was right. The minute he took his few steps back, Shikamaru and I met eyes. What I didn't expect was for him to walk closer, lightly grab my wrist, and start pulling me away from Asuma and Choji.

"Let's talk for a minute." He said it so casually. Like it was normal for him to just pull me off alone. I had no idea what he was going to even say. My heart began to pound, my body temperature rising.

It was a few moments later when we weren't in ear shot or in sight. He stopped abruptly, looking at me with a confused expression.

"What was that for?" He didn't seem mad, but he didn't seem happy. Should've expected it.

"I-I don't know. My body reacted on its own." I looked down trying to avoid his gaze, but he wasn't going to have that. I saw his feet inches from mine. Then I was looking into his face, his hand on my chin.

"Was it something you've wanted to do or really just an impulse?" He was staring at me accusingly. I shook my head, trying to think of how to talk myself out of this.

"It really was just an impulse. Why would I want to kiss you?" I tried to pull of the 'you're only a friend, yeah right I'd see you that way' face and attitude. He saw right through it...

I saw his face moving closer, his eyes closing tenderly, his lips puckering just a little. I knew to instantly react. I didn't want to lose this chance. Then they connected. The electrical shock that went through my body was mind blowing.

He pulled my closer. One hand on my waist, one lightly on the back of my neck. I couldn't help but smile as his lips moved gently against mine. My arms found their way around his neck, pulling my body as close to him as I possibly could. It felt like it was over faster than I could really enjoy it though as he dropped his arms.

He smirked at me, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Sure it was just an impulse." He chuckled as he walked back in the direction of Choji and Asuma. I was in a small state of shock. He figured it out...I couldn't even think of facing him in front of them. But I had to suck it up. So I took a deep breath in and nonchalantly walked closer to them. This ought to be fun.

**So I am going to stop here and break week one into two chunks and have weeks two and three in the next chapter. But I need motivation! So if you guys like this, pleaseeee leave a review! I will update MUCH faster! :)**


End file.
